Just A Girl
by xinderella
Summary: Allenby's the new girl at Gundam High. It's senior year, and it seems like everyone's found someone. That is, except for Chibodee Crocket. Will he win the new girl's heart? Or has she already given it away? DA, CA, DR, eventually CA.


**Just A Girl**

By Xinderella

_Chapitre Une: Now and Again

* * *

_

Summary: Allenby Beardsley's the new girl at Gundam High. It's senior year, and it seems like everyone's already found someone. That is, except for Chibodee Crocket. Will he win the new girl's heart? Or has she already given it away? D/A, C/A, D/R, eventually C/A

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, or anything in it.

* * *

She would have to make friends all over again. Build "lasting relationships with wonderful people," as her profound, but somewhat stoic guardian Natasha had said.

Allenby shoved her books into her backpack, sighing. It was once again the long-dreaded first day of school. In addition, it was her first day at a _new_ school.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "I can't do this."

Raking one hand through her messy shock of brilliant blue hair, Allenby growled. Her hair… She still had to fix it. She exhaled loudly with frustration. Damn her unruly hair and every single one of its tangles. Snatching her brush from the nearby bureau, she quickly ran it through her short tresses and winced as it caught a decidedly stubborn knot. Biting her bottom lip, she brushed a little more slowly.

As she fixed her hair, she tried to look on the bright side of things. At least she didn't have to worry about her clothes. Natasha had practically forced her to pick out her attire for each day of the week last night.

_What a fusser_, Allenby thought, not without a hint of annoyance. But she was also grateful, since she had one less decision to freak out over. That made nine hundred and ninety-nine more problems to go.

"Damn it, Allenby, don't think about that!" She berated herself out loud, slamming down the brush on the cherrywood bureau with more force than necessary. "You can do this. You're strong." She glared at the blue-haired seventeen-year-old in the mirror.

After a few seconds, Allenby threw her arm over her eyes and moaned woefully. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this!"

A sharp rap on the door distracted her from her doubts, if only momentarily. From the other side of the door, Natasha's voice snapped, "It is exactly 7:30 a.m., young lady. Your means of transportation is scheduled to arrive in half an hour. I suggest that you hasten your morning activities so that I may review you on this week's schedule."

Allenby groaned inwardly and called out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

"What was that?" Natasha inquired.

"Yes, ma'am, coming out very soon, ma'am." Allenby stuck her tongue out at the door.

"That is what I thought." Allenby could almost hear the smile in Natasha's voice. The clicks of the green-haired woman's pumps were heard as she sauntered down the staircase.

Allenby pulled on her blue denim flares, frowning as she tugged up the zipper and fastened the button in its place. She muttered, "Honestly! That woman is so… So…"

Allenby couldn't finish her statement, being at a loss for words. But whatever the most appropriate word was, she knew it was extremely insulting.

As much as she appreciated her adopted guardian for feeding her, housing her, and so on, she still resented Natasha's… orderliness. Everything was perfectly scheduled and stuck to obstinately. Her life was being planned out for her, and it looked like it was going to be that way until she turned eighteen. For once in her life, she needed some excitement!

"Not that high school's gonna give it to me," Allenby mumbled, her heart sinking. Every high school she had attended was either too strict or too boring. Nothing had ever happened within the four walls of any classroom she had been in, except for some close calls where she had almost died of boredom.

But those were classrooms in private schools. Today was her first time stepping inside of a public high school.

She didn't expect much difference, though. If Natasha sent her to Gundam High, the local public high school, then it must have been structured exactly like the rest of the private schools she had enrolled in.

Allenby quickly threw on a sky-blue T-shirt with a sheep on it and the words "Baa-a-a-a-a-d Girl". She grinned, patting the fluffy sheep that sat contentedly on her stomach. Then, she donned her navy blue windbreaker and kneeled down to tie her sky-blue running shoes, which covered white ankle socks with blueberries dotting the edges. This year, she was going to try out for the track team. She just wanted to break in her shoes first. Wiggling her invisible toes a few times, Allenby straightened and slung her backpack onto her shoulders. Flinging open the door and sliding down the banister, she tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Well, she couldn't help but feel a little excited about her first day at a new school.

* * *

After a brief breakfast and lengthy report on what was to come this week, Allenby strolled outside, wondering what kind of people she'd meet at Gundam High.

_Probably the same as always. One jerk, one hottie, one sweetie, one genius. Maybe a few others._

"Hey, there, what's up?"

A distinctly male voice called from further down the sidewalk. Allenby turned to watch a boy about her age on a motorcycle ride up to her and stop instead of merely passing by. He took off his sunglasses and winked at her.

_Jerk. Check._

She made a mental note to stay away from him from now on.

"Nothing's 'up'."_ Now go away and leave me alone_, she pleaded silently.

Alas, it seemed as though her subliminal messages had no effect on him whatsoever. He continued cheerfully, "I'm Chibodee Crocket. What's your name?" His green eyes twinkled with silent laughter as he took off his helmet, revealing an astonishing head of pink and blue hair.

Her eyes widened at his choice of hair dyes before she narrowed them again in a fierce glare. "I'm Allenby." She felt as though he were amused by her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"That's kinda weird for a name…" He trailed off, getting a thoughtful look. "Hey, I know you. You're the girl who moved in across the street from me."

"I guess so."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before he finally said, "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." Her answers were curt, and she knew it. But she honestly didn't trust this guy. She didn't really know why; she supposed that it must have been the wink he gave to her in the beginning. And the way it seemed as though he were laughing at her perpetually.

Chibodee put his shades and helmet back on. He grinned at her once more. "You want a ride?"

"No, thanks." She shook her head to emphasize her refusal.

"Oh well, maybe another time." He smiled and started the motorcycle, speeding off at an insane rate. Even when he was out of sight, she could hear screams and honking horns.

Allenby's eyes widened as she watched him disappear. "Whoa… I'm glad I didn't ride with him."

* * *

The bus arrived a few minutes later. Allenby's thoughts were still lingering on the likelihood of a fatal accident for the young man she had just met, so she didn't notice when the yellow bus pulled up in front of her. The bus driver honked the horn, irritated by this girl who couldn't see the huge sun-colored vehicle in front of her face. "Are you blind? Get in!" she barked in a masculine voice.

Flustered, Allenby shook her head and clambered onto the bus. Her eyes roved the seats for an empty one. Fortunately, there was one in the middle. She collapsed into it, sighing. The person beside her turned and smiled. "Hello."

Allenby managed a weary smile back. "Hey." Upon closer appraisal, Allenby observed that the other girl wore a pink knee-length skirt with a white short-sleeved blouse, along with white stockings and black Mary Janes. Her wavy blonde hair flowed down to the middle of her back.

The girl tilted her head to the side and said, "My name is Marie-Louise. What is your name?"

"I'm Allenby Beardsley." She stuck out her hand, which Marie-Louise took with a delicate white hand and shook gently.

"I have never seen you before, Miss Beardsley. Are you a freshman?" The young blonde inquired politely.

Allenby was flabbergasted. "What? No way! I'm a senior!"

"A senior?" Allenby nodded furiously. Marie-Louise laughed, covering her mouth with her pale hand. "You are so funny! Anyway, you must be new, then, if you are a senior." The blue-eyed girl pointed to herself. "I am a junior." She laughed again.

Allenby chuckled too, feeling at ease. "I can't believe it. You thought I was a freshman? I hope that the teachers don't kick me out of their classrooms for thinking I don't belong in their senior classes."

"Yes, that certainly would be embarrassing." Marie-Louise giggled.

Allenby blushed red at the mere thought of it. "Oh, man, I'd be the laughingstock of the entire school if that happened." She groaned and sank in her seat. "And knowing my luck, that's exactly what will happen."

"Well, I would still be your friend." Marie-Louise gave a wide grin. "Even if everyone laughed at you." Her face grew solemn and determined. "I shall take you to meet my friends. They are almost all seniors, too. "

"Thanks." Allenby grinned, flashing white teeth. "Never hurts to gain allies."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the school, Allenby knew precisely where to go and when. Natasha had gone over every single detail of her school schedule and map, no matter how minute the details were.

Right on cue, Marie-Louise asked, "Miss Beardsley, do you know where to go?" Marie-Louise looked somewhat worried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Marie-Louise. And you can just call me Allenby. That's what everyone else calls me." Allenby gave her a reassuring grin. "Uh, can I call you M.L.?" She scratched the back of her head, unsure.

Marie-Louise chirped, "Sure thing. I shall see you…" Here, she peeked at both of their schedules. "At lunchtime in the cafeteria!"

"Right, cafeteria. Got it." Allenby gave a wave to Marie-Louise, who waved back, and then strolled into the school to find her locker.

Allenby gave Gundam High a long look. Brick walls, a huge sign that said "Gundam High School", and students milling around everywhere. The butterflies returned to Allenby's stomach.

_I can't believe this. All this preparation, and I feel like I'm a freshman all over again. No wonder M.L. didn't think I was a senior._

"Hey, Allenby!"

That voice sounded much too familiar.

Allenby spun around, beginning to search out the crowds for the source of the voice. It wasn't very difficult, since the source in question was right behind her. She nearly grazed the individual's chest as she turned.

"Whoa!" Surprised, Allenby took a step backward, unused to such close proximity with another person.

She subsequently tripped over a rock conveniently placed right under her shoe. She gave a bewildered yelp, falling. Somehow, she never touched the ground.

Glancing up, Allenby found herself staring into coal-black eyes. "Um…"

"Are you all right?" A low, masculine voice seemed to permeate her entire being.

"Yeah," she managed to squeak out. The man's arms were supporting her around her waist. He raised her upward until she was standing, and let go. She nearly fell again, unprepared for the loss of assistance. Hastily righting herself, she turned towards her savior. "Um… Thanks."

"No problem." His black hair was secured in place by a red bandanna tied around his head. He smirked. "Hey, Chibodee, watch who you shove. You almost knocked her over."

"No way, dude. I didn't shove her. She was swooning from the sight of my gorgeous face." A laugh sounded from behind Allenby. She turned and was immediately confronted with her worst fear—the motorcycle guy.

"Chibodee Crocket?" she managed to squeak out.

"The one and only, babe." He winked at her flirtatiously. Allenby's eye twitched with irritation. Her first instinct was to throw a punch.

So she did, and connected rather well with the left side of his jaw. He fell backward, ill-equipped for her sudden attack. There was no one to catch him, and he landed hard on his rear end. "Owwwwww..." He rubbed his chin, where there was already a bruise forming. "Owwwww," he repeated, wincing. "Watch where you throw those fists, babe."

"I'm not a babe." Allenby blew a raspberry at him. A soft chuckle came from behind her. Ignoring the temporarily defeated Chibodee, Allenby turned to face whomever had laughed. It didn't sound like the young man who had helped her earlier, so Allenby was momentarily bemused.

"Hello there." A soft feminine voice filled with laughter came from behind the man. "I'm Rain. This is Domon." The young lady named Rain stepped forward around the raven-haired male and gently shook Allenby's hand. "You seem new here."

"Is it that easy to tell?" Allenby let out a brief, nervous laugh. _I guess I don't look as prepared as I thought._

Kindness filled Rain's blue eyes. "Oh, don't worry. We don't bite. Right, Domon?"

"Yeah." Domon grinned. "What's your name?" He shook Allenby's hand firmly. His hand was warm and calloused, but pleasantly so. His brown eyes shone with concealed strength and stubbornness, filled with the promise of fun and excitement.

Not at all taken back by his forwardness, Allenby grinned and shook back, just as firmly. "I'm Allenby Beardsley. Nice to meet'cha." He let go first, and she was somewhat surprised to feel that she was disappointed at the loss of contact. Her hand felt slightly colder.

"What school did you use to go to?" Rain asked interestedly. Both her eyes and Domon's were fixed on the ocean-haired girl. "Did you like it? Why'd you move?"

"Oh, I've been to so many... I can't remember their names. They were all the same. Boring, boring, boring." Allenby made a face. "I didn't like them at all. Natasha seems to pick out all the tedious academies for me." It was strange, but the seventeen-year-old felt wonderfully comfortable speaking to these people, even about her private life.

"Did they kick ya out or something?" Chibodee asked, getting to his feet.

Allenby barely refrained from knocking him down again. "I didn't get expelled. I just move a lot, that's all." She glared at him. "Is there any problem with that, Crocket?"

"Not really. Just glad you moved here." He grinned, winking once more. "Gundam High could always use another pretty face like yours."

Once more, he found himself flat on the concrete with a large lump on his head.

The left side of Domon's mouth twitched upward in a half-smile. "Don't you ever learn when to keep your trap shut, Chibodee?"

Allenby was found to be panting slightly from the force she had used to hit Chibodee with her book-filled bag.

* * *

**Please Read And Review.  
Thank You!**

**Xinderella**


End file.
